ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopold Dean
History 'Early Life' Leopold Dean, called Leo, was born in 2013 to John and Hannah Dean. He has a sister named Leona Dean who is fifteen years older than him. Leo was born a healthy and happy baby, never knowing anything but a good family and friends. His sister often yelled at him, but she always helped him when he needed it and by the time he was six, her shouts didn’t bother him anymore. Leo’s father is a mutant with the ability to teleport small objects and his sister is one as well, though her power is much more offensive - the ability to summon a sword that can cut anything by placing portals between objects. Leo grew up used to the oddities of powers and a love for the Heroes. Bank Robbery When Leo was six, and his sister was out trying to be a hero, he and his parents went to the bank. It was just a pit stop before they headed out to the amusement park. However, they would not make it out of there. Leo’s parents, anyway. A villain named Harold Lee Carter attacked the bank, using guns he stole. He started killing everyone in the bank as he made his way to vault. Leo was ported away by his father, blacking out from the experience. He would wake up an hour later. Leona came and chased off the villain after seeing the scene on the news, with the help of another cape trying to be a hero, Dakota Pyre. Leo’s parents did not make it, however, and Leona adopted her brother and gave up being a hero to become a doctor. Powers and Applying to Ravenhold Leo’s powers would develope almost six years later, when he was twelve. By this time, he had regained his cheerful demeanor and got heavily into video games. On one such day, he was fighting a hard boss on a game and his power manifested due to his fear of losing. His character’s sword vanished, appearing in the air above him. From that moment on, he decided to be a hero. He even convinced his sister to let him get tattooed so that he could have an armory. She only agreed due to the fact that he could get rid of them by breaking his swords. He managed to catch the eye of a hero in the Legion while trying to be a hero and failing miserably at the age of thirteen. Though his application failed, the hero agreed to put him in under recommendation. (Gotta hammer these details out) At Ravenhold (If Applicable) At Ravenhold, Leo is seen as egotistical by many and cheerful by others. He doesn’t seem to care about his reception, but wants to help people if he can. He loses to Rook faster than anyone else in his class. Character Traits Leo is a bright and cheerful kid, but has a habit of being overly confident to the point of being cocky. This gets him into some trouble from time to time. He is also bipolar, which doesn’t seem to affect him unless he is in pain or something really bad happens. This mostly shows when he overuses his powers and developes a migraine. He becomes cranky and will straight up cuss people out if it gets bad enough. He always apologizes afterwards, though. He has a strong sense of justice and charity. Abilities Leo is a mutant thanks to his father. He gained the ability to change pictures he sees into physical manifestations. These are temporary and will vanish if he dismisses them or if they break. The object he summons takes on the properties Leo believes their picture counterpart to have. He can use badly drawn or poorly rendered pictures, but it’s harder for him. The objects are not effected by outside forces (like gravity, magnetism, Fire, etc) but still act on other objects like they would if they were real. They can be effected by physical touches or other physical objects. Initially, Leo is only able to summon melee weapons. This eventually expands to armor, masks, and some other objects. He cannot make life, however. All of his summoned objects have to be things he doesn’t see as alive. Due to this being a mental power, overuse leads to migraines later. Leo has 222 tattoos on his body, each of a different weapon that he knows by name. This is his trusty armory. Relationship Family * Relationships * Friends * Enemies * Story Appearances x Trivia * x Category:Character Category:Character by Dethnus Category:Bisexual Category:Male Category:Cisgender Category:Matter Manipulation Category:American Category:White Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Freshman Category:Queer Category:Mutant Category:Alive Category:Fencing Club Category:Fashion Club Category:American Citizen Category:Single Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:AMAB Category:Parahuman Category:Human Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:2016 Freshman Category:Weapon Creation